


A Grumpy Nyan

by Psyga315



Category: Internet Personalities, Memes - Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Shipping, Tsundere, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy Cat was... well, grumpy, until Nyan Cat came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grumpy Nyan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grumpy Cat vs. Nyan Cat - ANIMEME RAP BATTLES](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25002) by animeme. 



> Random ass idea I had. Thank you, Animeme.

Grumpy Cat looked out of the window. It was raining again.

“Joy.” She muttered. She licked her paw as she laid down on the couch. No doubt her owner would want to take more pictures of her to put on that stupid Reddit. It was just gonna be another “do nothing while her owner just ogles her” day. That’s when she noticed a streaking rainbow. Huh, she thought. There was no sign that the sun was coming out. She grumbled. She knew what was gonna come. The least she could do is open the window so that the streaking rainbow can get into her house. As the rainbow landed on the carpet, Grumpy Cat glared at the pop tart with a cat’s head on it.

“Grumpy!” Nyan Cat turned around and gave her a nice big smile. “How are you doing today?” He said.

“Who wants to know?” Grumpy Cat sighed as she sat back on the couch.

“Well… I do. I mean, I came all this way, haven’t I?” Nyan Cat said.

“You’re only just wasting your time.” Grumpy Cat said.

“How so? Dedicating my time to see you isn’t what I consider a waste.” Nyan Cat said.

“Well, it is to me. You want to see me? Go to Reddit. I’m pretty sure my owner has yet another picture of me up on it by now. If not, probably Youtube then.” Grumpy Cat said.

“But I find you more interesting than a photo of you. The actual you. I can’t talk to a picture.” Nyan Cat said. Grumpy Cat felt a slight shiver.

“I… I…” Grumpy Cat was at a loss for words. She kept her usual apathetic face, but the tone of voice was quite different. “I’m good.” Grumpy Cat said.

“Well, that’s good! Welp, I’m gonna head off now. It was nice talking to you.” Nyan Cat said as he jumped out and flew off. Grumpy Cat got up and saw the poptart cat flying off into the raining sky. A slight smile cracked through that endless sea of grumpiness. Though it was only for one brief moment. For once, Grumpy Cat felt… warm. She didn’t know why, but whatever it was, Nyan Cat managed to turn her frown upside down… It could be his happiness rubbing off on her, she thought. It’ll come to pass soon. The door opened. Speak of the devil. Her owner came. Time to get more views on Reddit, she thought.


End file.
